readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian
Lillian is a minor character in the series, Ready Jet Go!. ''She is one of Mindy's friends, and made her debut in ''The Grandest Canyon. Personality Lillian is a fairly nice child and a good friend to Mindy. She is a girly-girl and loves feminine things like dolls, teddy-bears, the color pink, and tea parties. Although sometimes she can be airheaded, like telling Mindy what her present was right after she said she wouldn't, and not knowing what perspective is, in the end her intentions are always good. Lillian can be very naive at times. Once, she believed that clouds were made out of cotton candy all because she heard a kid at school say so. Appearance Lillian is a little girl, about the same height as Mindy. She seems to be Asian. She has short indigo hair, bangs, and brown almond-shaped eyes. She wears a big pink bow on her head. She wears a white dress with a lavender blouse, two buttons, and a frilly white collar. She has pink leggings and white sandals. If you look really closely, you can see that she has faint freckles in closeup shots, just like Sean and Mitchell. Biography She first appeared in the episode, The Grandest Canyon. She came over to Mindy's house to play while Jet, Sean, and Sydney went to Valles Marineris. The two of them dig a small hole in Mindy's sandbox and pretend that their dolls, Jenna and Josie, are exploring a canyon. Then, she and Mindy go to Jet's house to eat chocolate cake and see a slideshow of the gang's Valles Marineris pictures, along with the Petersons. She made a cameo in the crowd in Kid-Kart Derby, where she gasps after Mitchell claims that Jet is using alien technology in his racer. In Mindy's Meteorite Stand, she is shown standing in line to present a rock to Mindy so she can determine whether it's a meteorite or not. After disappearing from the series for a while, she returns in part one of Mindy Turns Five. ''Just when Mindy is prepared to go to space, Lillian comes up the driveway with a present for Mindy. The other kids are surprised at this, and order Mindy to keep Lillian out of the loop about going to the moon. Lillian tries to keep secret what she gave Mindy, but then blabs out that she got her a tea set, so they can finally have a "grown-up" tea party. After Mindy decides she doesn't want to disappoint Lillian by skipping the tea party, Sydney, Sean, and Jet decide to join in. Then, Lillian's mother calls her because it's time to go to gymnastics class, so she leaves. In ''Racing on Sunshine, she makes a cameo in the crowd once again. In [[That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!|''That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!]], Lillian dresses up as a pirate for Halloween, and goes trick-or-treating with Mindy and Mitchell. She is convinced that Halloween is magical, but Mitchell doesn't think so. Lillian and Mindy try to convince him that it is. In [[Fact or Fiction?|''Fact or Fiction?]], Mindy tells the gang that clouds are made of cotton balls and defends this idea because she heard Lillian say so. When the gang approaches Lillian, she clarifies that she thinks clouds are made out of cotton candy, and defends this idea because she heard a kid at school say so. Jet and Mindy also believe this, and when the kids make a fake trial, Jet, the judge, rules in favor of Lillian's idea. During The Scientific Method song, Mindy is briefly shown telling Lillian that clouds are actually made of water. She made a cameo in ''Mars Rock For Mom'', where Jet delivers a balloon to her. Trivia *Lillian has an uncanny resemblance to the little sister in a claymation short that Craig Bartlett made for Sesame Street called "Lillian, Big Sister". She even has the same name as the older sister. *''Mindy Turns Five'' reveals that she takes gymnastics classes, and can also do a perfect somersault. *Like how Mindy has a teddy bear named Stuffy Bear, Lillian has one called Fluffy Bear. *Lillian has purple hair, making her the only character in Ready Jet Go! to have an unnatural hair color. *Out of the six main kids that live in Boxwood Terrace (Jet, Sean, Sydney, Mindy, Mitchell, and Lillian), she is the only one not have a confirmed last name. She is also the only one not to have sung a song yet. *In her initial appearances, her outfit was a lot more dull. Her outfit got brighter by season 2. Gallery Ready Jet Go - Lillian full-body.png|Full-body Lillian Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.51.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 12.03.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 10.33.57 PM.png|Lillian's appearance in Kid-Kart Derby FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e25 143119 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e19 143032 preview 770x436.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 10.34.29 PM.png|Lillian's appearance in Mindy's Meteorite Stand TGOPJP Screencap 3.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids win .png Ready Jet Go - Jet and Sydney cheering.png Ready Jet Go - Lillian, Skelley, and Bergs cameo.png|Lillian's cameo in Racing on Sunshine RJG - The gang and Lillian.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 8.12.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 4.52.38 PM.png|Lillian's cameo in Mars Rock For Mom Lillian in court.png Lillian - future weatherwoman for sure.png Ready Jet Go - Lillian pirate.jpg Ready Jet Go - Mr. Peterson cat costume.png Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Younger Children